


The Time Traveler of Six Decades Later

by Hiss_Hiss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Basilisks, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, F/M, Gen, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Horcrux Hunting, Horcruxes, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Room of Requirement, Scars, Severus Snape Being a Bastard, Slow To Update, Time Turner (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiss_Hiss/pseuds/Hiss_Hiss
Summary: Let's see... Everyone I cared about was dead, all I had left to lose was my life and if I did this, I could fix everything.I don't know about you, but that sounds pretty good to me.My name is Diamond Danson, I was one of the last fighting in the third Wizarding War.So now, I'm going back in time to fix stuff, starting in the year 1975 as a fifteen year old growing up with the Marauders.Good luck, me.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I also have this on Quotev... But I'm on AO3 much more, and have made a few edits to this one. So I thought 'why not post this here!' :D

Okay so... We need to start at the beginning.

My name is Diamond Madelyn Danson, otherwise known by Diamond McGlynn starting 1975.

I come from the year 2038 and was twenty-nine there. I have mid back length brown hair, usually in a messy braid and blue eyes. I usually wear some Muggle clothes, specifically blue jeans, a T-shirt and a jacket. I can be found being a sarcastic little snake or making you laugh to lighten the day.

I was an orphan at a young age, possible Muggle-born Slytherin. Everyone I was close to is dead thanks to the third Wizarding War, and the Ministry was one of the last places standing after we took it back as a safe house. Y'see, apparently Bellatrix Lestrange and Old Voldy had a kid before they died. This kid grew up and started the third Wizarding War by gaining followers like their father did.

This time though, the Wizarding World got revealed to the Muggles after Voldy junior blew up this clock tower, Big Ben. Yeah, so most the Muggles weren't too keen on helping us anytime soon... I couldn't blame them, I'd probably of been the same if I was in their situation. But they were going a bit over the top in my opinion.

That pretty much brings us to now, where we're being hunted down by Muggles and attacked by Voldy junior. We're fighting off Voldy junior best we can and keep moving our other safe houses so the Muggles don't get us, but we've lost too many people to count.

Does anyone know how to kill a Dementor? That could be very, very helpful for us. We can't cast patronuses while simultaneously battling three dark wizards and a dozen Muggles all at once, which I'm glad we don't have to do often but still.

We were losing and there was no sign of us winning, so Harry Potter gave me a mission.

Anyway, now that you know what's going on better, on with the story from the beginning.

* * *

"Ms. Diamond, Harry Potter would like to speak to Ms. Diamond in Mr. Potters office." Splinky, a house elf with big dark blue eyes in a plain light blue dress said, coming up to Diamond who was playing Exploding Snap with some of the younger people.

"Thank you Splinky, I'll be right there." Diamond said, she turned back to the others she was playing with "you have been spared this time." She hissed, fake glaring at them. They laughed and she chuckled as she walked away to Harry's office.

When she arrived, Harry Potter was sitting at his desk with his hands folded, chin resting on top. "Ah, Diamond, you're here." He said, sitting up. Harry Potter was around forty, with shoulder length messy black hair and emerald green eyes with circular glasses.

Diamond nodded, "you wanted to see me about something?" She said.

"Yes. It's very important. A mission, of sorts." Harry said. Diamond nodded slowly, telling him to continue. "Hermione has created an object that could fix everything, and we thought you would be the best suited for the task." He said.

Diamond's eyes widened, "fix everything? What exactly do you mean by that?" She asked. "I mean stop the third Wizarding War from even starting, maybe even the second Wizarding War." Harry said.

"Wait the second war? How? And why me?" Diamond said.

"The object is a special type of time turner, the only one of it's kind. One spin goes back a year. But it can only go back seventy years, seventy spins." Harry said.

"You want me to go back in time and fix stuff." Diamond said her realization bluntly.

Harry nodded, "if you except, that is." He said.

"But why me?" She asked.

"Lets be honest here," Harry started. "Albus isn't going near this thing, Lily would go crazy and wouldn't be able to make it there by herself. And same with any others I can think of and Hermione is needed here. But you, you're Diamond, you've been through a lot and I would understand if you refuse. But you know all the stories of my time at Hogwarts, of everything, thanks to James and your own snooping. You're an excellent witch. You're the perfect one for the job." Harry said.

Diamond thought about it, what was there for her here? Almost everyone she was close to was dead... James, Hugo, Roxanne, Sam and Olive among them and others. If she stayed, there would just be more deaths.

But if she went, she could fix that, bring them back.

"I accept." She said.

Even if they don't remember her.

Harry nodded, he opened one of his desk drawers and pulled out a time turner, but silver with purple sand. "So, the full effects of using this time turner is that, once you pass thirty-five years, you will start aging backwards by one year every two spins. Don't ask me how Hermione figured that, some time-sand stuff I think." Harry said.

Diamond nodded. "How far back will I be going?" She asked.

"I'm not exactly sure, I thought well, uh.. Maybe we cold figure that out right now." Harry shrugged. Diamond rolled her eyes smiling and took a seat in the chair in font of Harry's desk.

"So if I'm gonna be going back more then thirty-five years, lets start with that." Diamond started.

"Going back thirty-five, you'll be in the year 2003." Harry said, she nodded.

"That's far back enough to possibly stop the third war, but I don't think it will be." Diamond said. Harry nodded, "we have to stop it at the source, Hel-"

"Voldy junior." Diamond said.

Harry nodded, used to her interruptions to add nicknames, "yes, we must stop them from ever gaining power." He said.

"So, if Voldy junior is Voldy senior and Bellatrix Lestrange's kid, I need to stop those two from ever getting together." Diamond said. Harry sighs, "to do that you'll have to go back to at least 1996." He said.

"I'll be... Twenty-five then, I think." She said.

"But then you can't go to that time, the Ministry would catch you, not to mention the Pink Toad." Harry groans in exasperationm "so, I'll have to go back even farther." Diamond also sighed, resting her head on her hand.

This continued for a half hour until they reached their conclusion.

"Okay, so, I guess I'll have to go to 1975." Diamond said. "I'll stop the third and second Wizarding War, destroy any horcruxes I can get my hands on, rewriting history a lot." Diamond said.

"You'll also be a fifteen or fourteen year old while none of us are even born." Harry said. Diamond nodded sadly, looking down.

"It's worth it." She said. Harry sighed, "pack what you'll be bringing and meet back here. Tell anyone you'll be leaving if you want, you most likely won't see us for a long time." Harry said. Diamond nodded, got up and left the office to pack.

'I _will_ fix things' she thought.

* * *

Diamond had packed all she would be bringing, which wasn't much. Consisting of some clothes she transfigured for the correct time period. She also tossed on her leather jacket for warmth, packed a few personal belongings and the necklace she was given by her parents before they died. Along with a small but thick brown book full of photos from throughout her life. She beforehand had put a spell on it, making it impossible to open without a password. Diamond still knew it was dangerous to bring something like that, but she does it anyway.

She contemplated saying goodbye to the others, but what would be the point if there was a likely chance she wouldn't ever speak to them again? Besides, she didn't know if she'd be able to leave if she saw their faces. So Diamond returned to Harrys' office, she's handed the time turner and looped the silver time necklace around her neck.

"Remember, sixty-five spins." Harry said.

"Sixty-three, actually." Diamond corrected, "a-ah, right.." Harry coughs "so, got all you're bringing?" Diamond nodded.

"Good." Harry fixed his glasses, "and uh, Diamond?" She looked back up from inspecting the time turner with a hum, "I'll miss you." Harry gave a smile.

Probably the last like it she would see for a long time.

Diamond smiled back, "I'll miss you too." She turns back to the time turner and starts to spin it. Just before the world started to blur around her, she caught the tail end of Harry murmur a "good luck, Diamond." Then she was gone from her time.


	2. *One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diamond arrives in September of 1975.
> 
> It's a good start.

The world was spinning. Well, technically it's always spinning, but now, for Diamond, it's spinning fast, and backwards; Day turns to night and then back over and over at the rate of half a second.

Diamond knows things are happening around her, but it's too fast for her to see. She can feel the atmosphere shift, from the dark cloud of sadness and pain that hung over them all in her time, to one of calmness, not unlike before a storm. But soon that began changing as well, to something more happy, with more life.

Then it dims, it became a dreary fog of fear over all. Till it lightens, and there is a split second part she's positive is full with cheers of celebration till it went back to a dark, serious mood. It lightens a few degrees before the sun starts to rise and set slower, the stars flash on and off after longer periods of time, the world begins to slow back to normal in a blur of dizzying colors.

Diamond stands unsteadily on her feet, the weight of her bag is too much in this state of hers so she ends up falling over though. She hisses out a few curses when she lands on her tail bone, but takes a deep breath after, relaxing. She looks around finally, realizing she's not in the Ministry anymore. That's probably a good thing, who knows what would of happened then.

Where she actually is, is a place she hasn't seen for a long time.

Hogwarts sits there, in all it's glory. No towers destroyed, no smoke billowing out of it, no Dementors sucking out souls or dark wizards apparating in like it's a damn party. Just a whole, peaceful, magnificent castle. Like when she first set eyes on it in that small boat all those years ago.

Well, maybe now it's all those years ahead?

Yeah.

Diamond stands up, hefting up her bag with her. She's under a normal willow tree by the black lake, she notices. It seems to be around the very beginning of autumn, she notes looking around more as she tucks the time turner under her shirt. That's when she realizes her clothes are a few sizes too large. So, pursing her lips, she waves her wand and her clothes shrank and morphed to jeans with the heels more baggy, a black and white stripped turtleneck and she shoves her leather jacket into her Undetectable Extension Charmed backpack.

There, that should match the time period well enough.

Shaking off the cold breeze, she tucks her wand away, starting towards the doors into Hogwarts. Diamond makes a cover story for why she's here as she walks through the halls, avoiding anyone she comes across thanks to secret passages. The halls are pretty empty actually, Diamond hasn't seen a student at all, just teachers, ghosts and Filtch. Side note, seeing Filtch really put into perspective how old he is, no, _was_. He's not that old yet, because Diamond is in the past now.

She makes it to the Gargoyle guarding the entrance to the Headmasters office. Right, she needs a password, what did Harry once say Dumbledore liked again? "... Sherbet Lemon?" No response from the statue.

"Sugar Quills?" Nothing.  
  
"Chocolate Frogs." Nope.  
  
"Bartie Botts Every Flavor Beans?" Nah.  
  
"Excuse me miss." Diamond jumps when she hears someone behind her, whipping around she sees the one, only, and dead in her time, Albus Dumbledore. "May I ask what you're doing here?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkle, veiling weariness and what the heck look at this tree of an old man how the heck did he sneak up on her.

Diamond subconsciously throws her Occlumency walls up. Time to act, cause no, she decided back in the office with Harry that she wouldn't tell Dumbledore who she really is. It'd be easier that way, because if no one knows who she is and why she's here, they can't stop her, saying 'it's too dangerous'.  
  
Besides, even if they did know, 'it's too dangerous' would be invalid. In her time, their world was basically crumbling around them all, there was no more 'it's _too_ dangerous', _everything_ was dangerous! You could take a step outside and it could be 'too dangerous'.

And she was a survivor of that time, so how dangerous could this time possibly be compared to that?  
  
Letting her American accent shine through, Diamond speaks "ah, are.. Are you Albus Dumbledore?" And wow this is the first time she's spoken in this time and her voice sounds so weird as a fifteen year old.

"Yes." Dumbledore answers, Diamond sighs in fake relief "um, I-I'm Diamond McOland, sir." She says, smiling politely.

"It is nice to meet you Ms. McOland." He nods, "perhaps we should take this to my office first." Dumbledore suggests.

Diamond nods quickly as Dumbledore turns to the statue and says "Cauldron Cakes.", thus the Gargoyle statue moves out of the way and Diamond fallows Dumbledore up the stairs. They soon both find themselves in a room full of lots of knickknacks, books, and paintings of past Headmasters.

"Take a seat." Dumbledore gestures to a comfy chair across from his paper filled desk, where he then sits behind. Diamond takes the soft chair, bouncing her leg slightly due to nerves of being six decades in the past and about to lie to the best wizard of the time.

"Now, Ms. McOland," Dumbledore starts "I'm curious as to how you've arrived here at Hogwarts, as there is, to my knowledge, no Diamond McOland who attends Hogwarts. Not to mention all students are just leaving Platform nine-and-three-quarters as we speak." He raises an eyebrow at her.

Diamond clears her throat, time to but that story she thought up to use, and don't forget the emotions. She thinks of her dead friends in 2038, feels the tears wanting to show, but holding them back, now she just needs to wait for the right time as she starts talking.

"You see, sir, I'm from America. I lived with my only family, who were approached by a family friend who convinced them to.. To join You-Know-Who..." Diamond stays looking up as the tears pressed more. "But I... I didn't want to. So I ran. I took all the money I had a-and got a ticket a-and came here. Because I thought that, if I came here, to Hogwarts, I'd be safe and you m-might let me stay here..." Merlin, saying it out-loud sounds almost painfully fake, let's play up the 'lost and meek girl' act and hope he buys it.

"I-in hindsight, it wasn't a very thought out plan.. To go to another country to get away... But at the time it seemed right." And first watery-eyes in three... Two... One.... Diamond takes a shuddering breath, wiping her eyes on cue and hunching into herself, avoiding eye-contact.

Dumbledore gets a sad sparkle to his eyes. Wow, Diamond is actually manipulating the man, she feels both bad and like she accomplished something great. "Of course you're welcome to stay here, Ms. McOland. You did what you thought was right, and because of that avoided being in more danger. You will be safe here." Dumbledore says, Diamond puts on a face of happiness with a side of awe.

"However..." He adds, Diamond sobering up. "You must attend Hogwarts as a student, and help Filtch, the caretaker, with detentions. If you wish to stay over summer, you will help Hagrid, the groundskeeper, with some of his work. In return you can attend Hogwarts and all school supplies will be provided for free... That should make up for a good rent, yes?" Dumbledore says.

If Diamond was really her fifteen year old self, she might have found this more like a years-long detention. But she isn't. She has the mind of a twenty-nine year old witch who survived a war. It's quite obvious to her Dumbledore is trying to manipulate her into feeling grateful and indebted to him.

It isn't a bad idea to fake that too, and she decides doing what amounts to basically chores, with her experience anyway, in exchange for a place to stay is a win-win; Free schooling and housing for her, another _seemingly_ impressionable student for Dumbledore.

So she nods, and her and Dumbledore work out a story of a transfer student from Ilvermorny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gee golly, Dumbledore, who would have thought you'd _actually_ believe a suspicious fifteen year old who snuck into the castle. :D
> 
> Hope you liked the chapter, leave a comment of what you think! <3


	3. *Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diamond is sorted.
> 
> Oh and the Marauders introduce themselves.

After figuring out the little details, Dumbledore left Diamond with McGonagall, who is just as intimidating as she was in Diamonds' time. Currently, she is among a small sea of first years wearing black robes like herself, who sometimes give her curious glances but stay to themselves. McGonagall explains the houses to them all and they soon are led into the Great Hall.

Just like from the first years, she feels stares on her from the other tables as well. Right, they probably don't get transfers to Hogwarts a lot, does Hogwarts even get transfer students? Diamond tunes out everything as she glances around, it feels so good to see this place again, it's making Diamond nostalgic. She catches sight of someone who looks like James and almost did a double take, damn, James the second sure looked like his grandfather.

Next to the first James, Diamond sees who she assumes are the other Marauders. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew... Would it make a mess of things if she kills a student? She could possibly disguise it as a disappearance...

Best just wait. Who knows, maybe Diamond will be able to change the path he takes.

Down the table, Diamond spots who is most probably Lily Evans and her friends. Interesting fact: This Lily has brighter hair than her granddaughter, and green eyes and less freckles.

Someone clears their throat loudly and Diamond jolts to attention, looking to the front where McGonagall is looking at her pointedly. She hears muffled snickers and Diamond realizes she's the only one standing in the isle now, and missed the whole Sorting and the explanation for her appearance here that her and Dumbledore made.

She thought she stopped zoning out like that when she was twenty. Well, technically she's fifteen now, so maybe that's why.

"McOland, Diamond." McGonagall probably repeats. Diamond shoves down her embarrassment and walks to the stool like nothing happened. The Sorting Hat is soon places on her head.

...

_**Oh, what's this?** _

Diamond sits up straighter.

**_Ah, a time traveler? Never had one of those before..._ ** **_Hm... You're very cunning, if your recent talk with Dumbledore indicates anything.._ **

If mentally shrugging sheepishly is possible, Diamond just did it.

_**Yes, I can see you made an excellent Slytherin, Ms. Danson. I am quite happy with my future self's choice** _ _**.** _

Diamond lets her mouth twitch up in a minuscule smile, rather proud of that.

_**But, if I had to say what the right choice for you would be** _ **now** _**...** _

Diamond isn't sure she likes where this is going.

_**Huh... Yes, you've been through many hardships, and in order to live have become quite brave, not one to second guess their choices. You being here is proof of that...** _

Well, she can't argue with that.

_**Mhm... It'd be challenging, however in your case... Yes, I'm certain that you should be in....** _

"GRYFFINDOR!".

Cheers burst from the table of red and gold. Diamond wonders how this has happened. Before the Sorting Hat is taken off her head, it whispers to her, "good luck now." and so it's taken off and Diamond starts to the Gryffindor table.

Why did it place her here? It said so itself she's a Slytherin! But considering she already went to Hogwarts, maybe it doesn't see her house as a top priority? It thinks that being in Gryffindor will help her? Diamond doesn't know, she can't even begin to imagine how magical talking hats think.

She may be brave, but that alone can't be enough to be sorted into Gryffindor.

"Hey," Diamond had been walking down the table for a seat, she looks over and sees- Sirius Black? Yeah, she's pretty sure that's Sirius Black. "You can sit here." He pats the spot next to him. Diamond gives a small smile, nodding, and sits.

She'll file her questions away for now, the food has appeared and personally, Diamond is famished. She piles her plate with as much food as she dares, never being one to pile food on in a _mountain_ that she wouldn't even eat half of. Trust me, she would if she could.

"I'm Sirius Black." He introduces himself with a smirk, which Diamond is sure would normally cause girls to swoon, given the glares at her she catches out of the corner of her eye sent by other girls. "Diamond McOland." Diamond nods.

"So-" Sirius is interrupted by one of the other Marauders, "I'm James Potter." Ah, it's James. "And these two here are Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin." He adds, gesturing to the other two. "Nice to meet you all." Diamond says, is this going to turn into small talk? Diamond can't small talk, it turns awkward for her. She takes a bite of her mashed potatoes, they need more salt.

"Dumbledore mentioned you're from America. What brings you here?" James asks. Oh yay, conversation! Diamond nods because she has food in her mouth and people who talk with food still their mouth is weirdly disgusting so, yeah.

"Yeah. I'm from America. My family and I moved here, so I had to enroll here at Hogwarts." She shrugs.

"What's it like in America? I read they don't let Wizards interact with Muggles." Remus says, causing Diamonds attention to turn towards him. He has some scars across his face, but a few less than when she used to see his older self in photos.

"Well, technically we can interact with them, but as little as possible. It's against the law to become friends with or marry a Muggle, or as we Americans call them, No-Majs. I read it's different here though?" Diamond says.

Remus nods, "we can't reveal the Wizarding World of course, but we can be friends with Muggles and or marry them." He says.

That divulges into a conversation of how American and British Wizarding laws and government are different. Diamond already knows many of the things they talk about, but it's still a fun conversation with Remus. The other Marauders give up on joining in when they go farther into the laws, with Remus and Diamond occasionally ranting about some they find bothersome.

Soon, dinner finishes, and everyone is sent on the way to their separate houses and beds.

The Marauders decide to race to Gryffindor Tower along with Diamond. Remus stays behind due to his Prefect duties.

The tower is just as warm and cozy as Diamond remembered it being when she snuck in once in her time. Complete with the fire, red colors and comfy furniture(although, the placement of furniture and style are slightly different). "Thank you for showing me the way here guys." Diamond says to them, "no problem McOland." James says.

"Well, I'm going to bed then, that race was tiring." Diamond says. "See you later. And call me Diamond, McOland feels too formal." She waves to them and hurries up the girls staircase before a reply is given.

Diamond saying she's going to sleep isn't a lie. She's tired after all the socializing and everything else that's happened today. Not to mention she can't remember when she last slept more than five hours, if that many. So, having the chance to sleep early and for a good amount of time is quite appealing.

Finally finding her dorm room, she sees that she's in fifth year. Eh, she _should_ be in fourth technically, since her birthday is in late August, but it's not a big difference she guesses. She scans over the names to see if they're familiar. Yep. Diamond 'McOland' shares a dorm with Alice Fortesque, Marlene McKinnon, Mary Macdonald and Lily Evans.

Walking in, she finds that the others haven't arrived yet. So, she walks to the bed she was assigned and got out some simple PJ's from her bag. A plain black tank top and green checkered pants. That will do.

Afterwards, she looks into a mirror that was hanging on one of the other girls bed posts. At first her appearance surprises her, this being the first time she actually sees her reflection since coming to 1975. Diamond notes that she doesn't have any scars, as she did in her time.

No slashes across her chest peeking out from her tank top, no scar from her right ear to her eyebrow, no set of claw-like scars across her back, and none of the other scars inflicted by both magical and non-magical means. Nothing but a barely visible scar from her knee to her ankle from when she cut it climbing trees in her second year.

Diamond is mildly disappointing by this, because she thought her scars were kinda cool, despite the pain that caused them. But she's sure stopping a war from ever happening will make up for it.

She cozies up in her bed and falls asleep after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diamond is a bit confused but going with it. That _might_ become a common theme.
> 
> Comment your thoughts! :)


	4. *Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diamond can't sleep.
> 
> Some searching and idiocy ensues.

Sadly, Diamond didn't sleep as long as she would have liked.

She didn't exactly check a clock before going to sleep, but she's fairly sure it was around nine o'clock, maybe a bit after. That's one of the earliest times she's slept in all her life, come to think of it. Yet, here she is, lying awake at she doesn't know what time but it's so dark she can barely see her hand in front of her face. It's probably one of those times you find either cryptids or demons at behind a Denny's and have a fifty-fifty chance of never being seen again.

Diamond has been trying to go back to sleep for what feels like hours now, but she doesn't even feel drowsy. So, huffing a sigh as she sits up, she decides she might as well get started with work, and deal with the rest of today from there. Best not heighten her chances of having a nightmare the first night anyways.

She quietly pulls back the curtain that surrounds her bed before standing and tiptoeing to get her clothes for the day: Your average Gryffindor girl school robes, with the exception of the skirt that she's taking the liberty of replacing with black jean pants. Diamond wonders how fast anyone will notice the slight change.

It's not that she hates skirts. They're just impractical and she can never be comfortable wearing one. Not hate, but dislike only the way a spiteful Slytherin can? Definitely.

Now dressed, having just swapped pants and tossed everything else over her pajama top in complete darkness, with a satchel Dumbledore gave her for schoolbooks currently empty, Diamond stuffs her wand in her pocket.

And since she's not completely inconsiderate, leaves a note on her pillow for her roommates saying she left early. Hopefully. She couldn't really see how well she wrote it. Then as quietly as she can, she slips out the door and slinks down the stairs.

Honestly, she's a little surprised to find no one in the common room. Back in Slytherin, even on the first day, you could find at least six others in the common room. Whether they be insomniacs, a couple that wanted to spend the night catching up, or just a group of friends who got so caught up in jokes and smiles that time became meaningless and they slept where they sat. But, again, it's the first day. Give it a couple nights, then she'll definitely find someone asleep in an armchair.

Passing the now smoldering coals of the fireplace, Diamond opens the portrait door out of the common room and quickly checks for any Prefects or Filch. She doesn't see or hear a thing, so she slips out, pulling her wand out and whispering 'lumos' so she can at least see where her feet are. Now, if she remembers correctly, there should be a passageway around the corner behind a tapestry that leads up a couple floors.

And once she gets to where it should be...

Bingo.

Diamond uses a few more passages, ducking into nearby ones when she hears the occasional person coming, till she reaches her destination not fifteen minutes later. She's standing with her back to a tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy teaching trolls ballet, Diamond thinks he should've taught them baseball, but moving on. She inspects the blank wall in front of her and looks both ways before she shrugs to herself and starts pacing.

What was it Harry told her? Somewhere I can hide something to never be found? That's close enough. Right?

Somewhere I can hide something to never be found.

Somewhere I can hide something to never be found.

_Somewhere I can hide something to never be found._

Diamond glances back at the wall, and sees two large, intricately carved doors.

" _Yes!_ " She stops herself from yelling too loudly, but she just made doors to a room that, regrettably, doesn't exist in her time appear, and on the first step in _really_ changing things. Of course she's going to cheer!

Which appears to of still been a bad idea, as she soon hears footsteps echoing down the hall, coming her way. Not wasting another second, Diamond hurries to the doors, creaking one open before slipping in and pulling it shut behind her. She catches a glimpse of someones wand light before the doors completely shut, but Diamond isn't too worried, whoever it was wont be able to find her anyways now that she's in the Room of Requirements.

Speaking of, she turns around and, in the magically lit room, sees piles, mounds, almost literal _mountains_ of objects. "Nox." Diamond sighs, putting her wand away, already feeling exhausted from how much looking this will take when she can't even see the other end of the room.

But also there's probably some good stuff to be looted so she guesses that's a plus.

"Harry said it was down the path a ways, around a cage with an odd skeleton, and a mannequin nearby.. That narrows it down I guess." She's talking to herself, getting the facts straight by saying them out loud. Looking around as she walks down the small path of visible floor, she sees a sofa precariously balancing atop one mountain with a.. She's pretty sure that's a fake skeleton laying across it.

Maybe she'll go see up close another day, when she has a broom so she doesn't knock it all over.

Diamond sees a mannequin to her right and walks over to it, looking around for any signs of a cage with a skeleton. There's none, just some broken furniture and useless knickknacks. Although, that wooden box seems interesting... So of course, she reaches carefully around the half broken chair that definitely has more weight on it than it should and pulls the box carefully out.

It's not much to look at. The box is about the size of a basketball, the wood, possibly once polished before it was left forgotten, is scuffed, dull and dirty, and Diamond doesn't doubt she can get a splinter from it. There's a lock on the front, and really, Diamond would love to open it, but she knows plenty about what sort of spells could be on it, so it's best to wait till a later date to crack it open.

It takes up a good portion of her bag, and Diamond continues searching for the diadem Horcrux after using a spell to finally see what time it is.

three fifty-seven in the morning.

So about four hours of search time before she should go to breakfast. That should be good enough.

Diamond is incredibly surprised when she actually finds the Horcrux three hours later.

Then again Harry found it within an hour in the middle of a battle.. So maybe more surprised at herself at how long it took. Really, she took a wrong turn and that's what lead to it, but she found some cool stuff anyway that she'll sort out later.

She holds up the diadem, inspecting it's dull appearance. If Diamond hadn't gotten a description of how it looked from Harry, she probably would have passed it by. Still, pretty cool looking. It's really a shame it's a Horcrux.

Diamond begins her walk back to the exit of the room with it in hand. Admittedly, she doesn't currently have anything to destroy it with. The Sword of Gryffindor only worked because Harry got basilisk venom on it, and she can't enter the Chamber of Secrets because she's no parselmouth.

Besides, even if she could get into the chamber, she doubts she could kill the giant serpent. Unless there's a rooster just wandering around, but those chances are as slim as having a peaceful tea party with Voldemort himself. 'Oh, you look fabulous today sir, is that a new outfit?' 'I'm happy you noticed! I got it off this marvelous fellow down in Knockturn Alley.' 'It's such a nice pitch black! Really brings out the gorgeous red of your eyes.' 'Why thank you dear.'.

Yeah. Not happening.

The exit is in sight, and Diamond pauses. It's.. Really a bad idea to have such a dark magical object such as a Horcrux casually laying around in the open of Hogwarts, only bad things will come of that. She looks down at the objects in her bag, some knickknacks that caught her eye, some neat jewelry even though she's not much for it and of course, the box. She's a hypocrite. These could be dark magical objects too... But she's sure even if they are, they won't cause as much trouble as a Horcrux.

Note to future self: Don't go Horcrux hunting until you have something to destroy the Horcrux you're hunting.

Diamond looks up at the mountain with a skeleton on a sofa, weighing the diadem in her hand, she inspects the pile. What she does next is fueled entirely by lack of sleep and impulsiveness.

She pulls her arm back, and she throws the diadem as far up as she can.

.... It ends up looping around a merry-go-round horses' pole like in a game of horseshoes, about half up the pile. That was both a great shot and a good spot to keep it for now, even if Diamond could've been smarter about it. And she's really interested in the story of how that horse of all things got in here but that will have to remain a mystery.

Refusing to acknowledge her moment of idiocy, Diamond turns on her heel and starts for the exit.

She peaks out the doors of the Room of Requirements, and hurries down the halls and passageways the way she came when she sees no one. Since it didn't take quite as long as she planned to find the diadem, she now has time to put her bag of loot away and get her school books. Maybe she can walk down to breakfast with her roommates if they're the early types. It doesn't really matter, but Diamond _does_ have to keep up the front of being an ordinary transfer student.

When, really, as you all know, she's from the future to save the world. There's a lot of things that can go wrong if that's revealed, so she just has to be sure to stay in the shadows and change things from behind the scene. She's Diamond Danson, and like Harry said, she's the best for the job, and you bet she's getting that job done.

Giving the password to the portrait of the fat lady, Diamond makes it back to the Gryffindor common room with no trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I should say this fic has _yearly_ updates... But I'll try not to make that true! I'm just really into a different fandom currently!
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment and/or kudos! ^-^

**Author's Note:**

> Diamond, my sweet child, I know you think this'll be hard but let me tell you.... You're in for a wilder ride than you think. :)
> 
> Leave a comment and/or kudos! <3


End file.
